


An Eye for an Eye

by Leviathan_Wizard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, implied tales from the smp, look boi here is going through so much, no beta we die like wilbur in the s1 finale, nukes :), so he deserves to have the world at his mercy, well its more of an ambiguous ending but it's technically a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_Wizard/pseuds/Leviathan_Wizard
Summary: Tubbo shuts his eyes, expecting the sharp blade of Dream’s axe to come in contact with his neck but...there was nothing.Instead Tommy’s there in front of him. Bleeding from the axe buried in his stomach.OrThe fight against Dream goes terribly. Tubbo goes apeshit and promptly burns the world. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: :) - Relationship, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 52
Kudos: 785





	1. What am I without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, i was supposed to write for my other story (which you can check here ) but i couldn't get this idea out of my mind cuz i'm just getting clingy duo angst 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tubbo has already accepted his death. He’s walking towards his own execution once more but this time it’s in the hands of his first ever enemy. 

Tommy’s pleads and sobs echoed through every dark corner of the vast blackstone lair. “Tubbo, no! You can’t!” Tommy begged, grabbing on any part of Tubbo as long as he wouldn't go, he  _ can’t _ let Tubbo go. 

Tubbo felt the pinpricks of tears already falling but he still kept a smile. It’s a sad smile with all the bruises and wounds he took from the fight, but he wanted to reassure Tommy. A gentle hand tries to pry off Tommy’s firm iron grip. “It’s alright, Tommy,” he choked out, “We had some good times, we had our laughs. But it’s my time, big man.”

Tommy shakes his head, “That’s bullshit!” A sob racks through Tommy, his tears mixing with the blood dripping from his wounds that felt nothing compared to the  _ pain _ he’s feeling right now, his hands shaking as Tubbo gently moves his bleeding scarred hands. He could feel Tubbo’s own tremors. 

Honestly, Tubbo’s scared, the most scared he’s probably been in his entire life but...he’s fine with dying. As long as Tommy got to have his discs, as long as Tommy got to live.  _ As long as you live _ , it went unsaid but they both understood it. 

“...What am I without you?” Broken but pleading sapphire eyes stared into dull but accepting ones. 

“Yourself,” he whispered it so quietly that Tommy’s sure that only he heard it. 

Tommy pulled Tubbo into a tight hug, their bodies screaming in pain but they didn’t care. Not when this could be their last moment with each other. Tubbo didn’t want to let, neither of them do. But Tubbo understands that this is the only way they could win, for Tommy to win. So Tubbo let go. 

Tommy collapses on his knees, an utter defeated and broken look that Tubbo never wanted to see on his best friend. Tubbo wanted to hold unto his best friend for as long as the universe lives on, he wanted to go back to Snowchester with Tommy, he wanted to do so much more than fucking  _ this _ . But Tubbo has to move. 

He turns — unarmored and defenseless — and, finally, facing Dream. Dream exuding _ power _ and  _ smugness _ despite the mask covering his face, wisps of potions float from his enchanted netherite armor as there wasn’t even a  _ single _ cut on Dream while Tubbo stood there, stripped from the armor and weapons that he _ worked _ for so long, his body bleeding, and his heart hurting from the distant sobs of his friend.

Dream raises his axe. 

Tubbo instinctively flinched, dread and terror sat heavily on his stomach. _ I’m sorry, Tommy _ , Tubbo shuts his eyes, expecting the sharp blade of Dream’s axe to come in contact with his neck but...there was nothing. 

Instead Tommy’s there in front of him.  _ Bleeding _ from the axe buried in his stomach. 

Tommy smiled weakly, a dark liquid dripping from his mouth. He limply fell forward but Tubbo caught him, clutched unto him, causing both of them to crash on the cold grimy floor. 

No, this can’t be real. This must be a nightmare.  _ A god awful fucking nightmare _ . 

“Tommy?” Tubbo weakly called out, still gripping the white shirt that was slowly turning more and more red as the seconds passed by. 

Tommy’s shaking hands reached Tubbo’s hair, petting it so softly that Tubbo could barely notice it. But Tubbo knew the sentiment all together. It was always a gesture Tommy would do to comfort Tubbo.A gesture that utterly broke Tubbo down, tears falling so carelessly as snot wouldn’t stop dripping. He felt bile grabbing at his tonsil, forcing—clawing—its way out. 

“Why?” 

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but instead more globs of red dark liquid came out. He took in more of Tubbo’s green shirt, splattered with more blood,  _ Tommy’s _ blood.

“Godamnit why?!” He screamed into Tommy’s shoulder, tucking himself in and holding unto Tommy so carefully, so scared that he might break Tommy even more. 

Tommy stayed perfectly in Tubbo’s arms, mirroring Tubbo’s own desperate hold. “it’s the least I can do...after everything.” Tommy’s quietly said, a harsh contrast to his boisterous facade that was completely  _ shattered _ when he got back from exile. He often compared Tommy to the sun. From Tommy’s bright and charming personality to his golden hair and warm laughter. So why is he cold? 

Tommy’s grip suddenly went slack, his body leaning so heavily on Tubbo. He desperately ignores the  _ gaping _ red hole, unless he wanted to vomit all over himself. 

“..Tommy?” 

…

No response came from the boy. 

Fear gripped Tubbo. Another familiar feeling. He’s so sick of feeling like this. 

No. No. No. No. No! This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“...Surely not.” He’s suddenly transported back to the time he visited Logstedshire. The utter horror and dread gripping at his throat, at the thought of his best friend _ killing  _ himself. The days spent after were the fucking worst, his head screaming at him that it was his fault for exiling Tommy, his fault that his best friend is fucking gone. But this time, Tommy’s actually...gone. 

“Are you kidding me?” An annoyed voice pierced through Tubbo’s clouding thoughts.  _ Dream.  _

Dream gripped harshly at his mask, frustration and disappointment dripping, “How can I have fun now?!” 

Static rang through Tubbo. It screamed. It screeched. But most importantly it demanded  _ blood _ .

Dream seemed to ignore Tubbo, exasperation heavy in the air, “After all the work I put. He just sacrifices himself. I should’ve expected this, for fuck sake.” He chuckles, finally landing his attention at Tubbo, “Hey, at least he died as a hero. A stupid, _ tragic _ hero.”

“...You took everything from me,” His grip on his best friend tightens, fear so imminent but all he could see is red, “You took everything from me!”

Dream scoffs, “Oh, so it’s my fault?  _ You _ were the one that’s supposed to die, Tubbo. If it weren’t for you,” a mocking grin adorned his sharp features, “Tommy would still be  _ alive _ .” 

No. Nononono. “That’s not true!” He screamed with all the cracks in his hoarse voice, refusing to let his tears waver on him because It couldn’t be his fault. All he just wanted was for them to have safety and peace. It’s not his fault. It’s fucking _ Dream’s _ fault. “You have done nothing but take and take. We...we’re just kids...we didn't ask to fucking be here,” Tubbo choked out.

“And yet,” Dream’s whole aura suddenly emitted pity, “you’re here.”

Somehow the silence that followed after was the loudest.

Dream sighed stepping unto the elevator, “Try to be fun next time I see you, pawn.”

With that, Tubbo was left alone...once again. 


	2. Yourself

It’s been 2 days since Tommy and Tubbo left. 

It’s been 2 days since anyone has seen them. 

Sam’s sitting down on the prime path alone, near the church, waiting for any sign of Tommy or Tubbo. He sighs, he really wished he could’ve helped them more. Everyone at least agreed to greet them when they went off, to send them off to fight what could possibly be a god. He scoffs, Sam’s sure that Dream isn’t some sort of god...but he is sure that Dream has the attitude and  _ power _ of one. Sam sighs again, listening to the rushing water in the church and the random animal sounds in the background as the sun begins to set. 

Still nothing. 

Somehow, everyone was so sure that Tommy and Tubbo would prevail in the fight. They always  _ somehow  _ won at the end. So everyone continued to wait for them after they left. In that moment, everyone got to bond over their history and relationship of the two boys. Their little pranks and stories of the two filled the air with laughter. But as night began to fester on the sky, worry and paranoia set in at the corner of their minds.

Maybe they got lost? Maybe they decided to sleep on the way home? Maybe they’re still looking for the disc? Maybemaybemaybe _ maybe _ . 

Punz was the first to leave, a white knuckled fist as no one noticed the guilty look on his face. Then it was Hbomb. Then Antfrost. Then Bad. Then Eret. Then everyone else till it was only him, Puffy, and Ranboo. They all wore a clear-cut worried expression on their faces. Puffy trying to comfort the enderman hybrid that  _ everything would turn out fine,  _ as he shakingly clutched unto his notebook that seemed so tiny in his long sharp claws. But after a while, Ranboo seemed like he couldn’t take all the worrying anymore and, in a blink, vanished in a puff of purple particles. Puffy soon followed, looking dejected and heavy in her armor that she was proudly sworn in as a knight... They were all so  _ sure _ that everything would turn out great. 

So now, Sam sits here alone. The agonizing panic never left his chest as it latches unto his throat. He was about to walk off, disheartened, to start working on his new projects to occupy his mind, when he saw a limping silhouette of a person. Immediately, he got his trident and shield out. A familiar stance he put himself in, ready to fight. But then all at once lowered it down, his mind suddenly registered the familiar tufts of brown and blonde hair. They’re here! But as quick as his excitement came, it immediately crashed and burned, turning it into  _ fear _ . 

Tubbo was dragging along the blonde, who seemed unconscious. Tubbo had a blank but determined look in his eyes — grime and dirt covered every part of him — not even noticing Sam’s presence when he rushed to the two. 

“Tubbo?” Sam softly said, as he reached to put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder in order for him to stop walking but Tubbo just harshly pulled away from it, stumbling. 

Now, Sam could feel his throat tighten. Even in the darkness, he could see Tubbo’s wounds as it obviously wasn’t treated, dried  _ blood _ was drenched all across the two boys, the tight tense pressure on his shoulder as he’s determined to get  _ somewhere _ . Probably, home. 

Either way, Sam messaged everyone in his communicator, indicating that Tommy and Tubbo are finally back! Immediately, his communicator got overwhelmed with the pings of messages as everyone flocked to say, “holy shit,” “OMW!!,” and “wait WHAT.” It would probably take a while for people to get where they’re heading, but Sam’s determined to at least get the boys to safety. 

He tries to hold Tommy, to help Tubbo but he would flinch away the moment he even comes  _ close _ to them. A feral spark flared in Tubbo’s eyes, glaring directed at Sam, knowing that it’s a warning to  _ anyone  _ that comes near them. So Sam pulls back, patiently following them till they finally reach a dirt shack, Tommy’s home. 

Tubbo simply pushed open the door. It was a mess inside. Chests and items were strewn about as if a hurricane came by and decided to shit in Tommy’s home. Nonetheless, Tubbo ignored it and promptly sat on the bed dragging Tommy who’s _ still _ unconscious. But Tubbo, instead of rushing around looking for healing potions or  _ anything _ , he just blankly stared at the wall of dirt. Not seeming to register anything as Sam keeps calling his name. 

Ender, something smelled  _ awful _ in this room. 

But with light now illuminating the room, he could see that both of them were _ caked _ in blood and grime. Tubbo’s wounds as most of it scabbed, there’s purple and green splotches scattered all over Tubbo’s  _ pale _ complexion. It’s far too pale compared to what it actually should be, even with all the leaves and dirt that covered him like a second layer of skin. Tommy, on the other hand, looked...oh god- 

_ BAM _

Sam jumped out of his skin, literally hitting his head on the ceiling as someone barged into the room. Or rather a group of people, some panting and some looked tired as they obviously weren’t expecting to wake up in the middle of the night. But there was hope and excitement in their eyes. Though it instantly plummeted down when they saw the state of the two boys. 

Broken. Utterly broken. 

A shocked gasp from Niki, tears already falling down her face. 

There's a sudden drop of temperature in the room, getting colder and colder as the air thickens. Sam hears someone pushing through to go outside, retching their stomach out. But it’s clear that everyone came to the same horrifying conclusion. 

“...Tubbo?” Ranboo tentavily called, but Tubbo continued to stare blankly at the wall, clutching unto Tommy’s _ decaying _ arm. 

The two boys that held so much brightness and spark in them that it  _ burned  _ were now nothing but the remnants of smoke and ash. 

No one moved. They were all rooted from the spot. Dread and horror continued to claw its way out of Sam’s throat, a scent of gunpowder filling his nostrils. He resists the urge to just let everything out, to _ explode _ . But he has to stay strong. For Tubbo. 

So he steps forward, raising a gentle hand trying to pry off Tubbo’s harsh grip on Tommy. Instead of letting go, Tubbo only  _ tightened _ his grip even more that Sam’s afraid that he’ll rip it off. Fuck. This wasn’t the bright-eyed boy that he grew a fondness for, especially with their mutual love for redstone builds. No, this is the boy who has lost everything. 

After more futile tries for Tubbo to let go, Ranboo also stepped in. Maybe another friendly face might work? Well, it’s better than doing nothing. 

It took what felt like _ hours  _ when they, finally, managed to let Tubbo let go of Tommy. 

Sam instantly caught Tommy, laying him down on the bed while Ranboo got Tubbo to move so Tommy could have more space. Ender, if it weren’t for the gaping hole in his stomach and blood splattered across his whole body, it would’ve looked as if he’s just sleeping. 

“...What happened,” Ranboo’s voice filled in the still room. 

No response. 

Eret and Puffy came forward a bit, calling Tubbo’s name to get his attention but all he could say was, “Tommy’s dead.”

Someone scoffed behind him, “Well, that’s one problem out.” He instantly whipped his head towards that voice. It’s Jack Manifold. His arms crossed looking as if he couldn’t be bothered with the whole situation. Anger sparked in Sam’s chest, so close to igniting an explosion. He was about to walk up to him and punch right across that bastard’s blue and red tinted glasses when- 

“…What was that, Jack?” Tubbo’s blank eyes suddenly went towards Jack, “I couldn't quite hear you,” a chilling tone that no one has ever heard come from the boy, it’s so cold that everyone downright shivered. 

“I...I said that’s one pro-”

In a quick flash, Tubbo launches himself at Jack. Tackling him down in a tornado of punches and screams. The room suddenly devolved into chaos as everyone scrambled to get Tubbo off of Jack. Trying to pull Tubbo away as he kept clawing and swinging at practically anyone, though his eyes never strayed from Jack. 

Hbomb and Eret both had to restrain Tubbo from moving, holding him down by looping their arms around him, even in this state it’s  _ goddamn  _ difficult. Niki and Puffy went to check on Jack still laying on the floor as he held his nose. 

Jack, now, sporting a bleeding nose and several bruises on his face, he glares at Tubbo from the floor, “Tubbo, you dickhead! Fucking calm dow-”

“Calm down?! My fucking best friend is dead!” That once again brought the stillness back to the room. Wrath filled Tubbo’s eyes as he doubled his efforts to break from this hold, thrashing around but Eret and Hbomb still had a firm grip on the teen. Though in an instant, his body went lax, stopping his struggle to break free as broken sobs and heavy breathing filled the space. 

Niki, her poor kind soul, tried reaching to Tubbo’s trembling form, “Tubbo, pleas-” 

“No! Screw every single one of you!” Tubbo’s tear stricken face scowled at her, at  _ everyone _ , tears not stopping the rage that fueled his entire being, “You left us to  _ die _ ! None of you bothered to fucking help.”

No, they _ did _ help...Did they? Sam, shook his head stepping in front of Niki, “You’re being irrational-”

“Irrational? Irrational?!” Tubbo let out a wet laugh, it’s so _ devoid  _ of warmth but filled with vicious ruthlessness that’s so  _ unlike _ of him, “It’s always fucking me, isn’t it?! I’m always the problem. I’m always the idiot, the yes man, the tyrant, the monster,  _ Schlatt _ ...if that's what you see in me then fine. I'll show every single one of you.” 

In that moment, Eret and Hbomb’s hold went slack, shocked at the  _ once-wholesome _ boy’s outburst. Tubbo took advantage of that, violently ripping his arms from them. 

Not once did he look at any of them as he trudged himself to another door leading to another room. Loudly slamming it shut that it shook the whole goddamn side of the mountain. 

No one tries to mention the muffled wrecked sobs from the other room as everyone tries to register what the fuck just happened. The reality of everything crashing through the reality they lived in. 

Tommy’s dead. 

Tubbo’s ruined. 

There’s a faint hissing from Sam, everyone instantly moving slightly away from him as he exp- No,  _ fucking _ no. He needs to think this through, as logicly as possible. He pulls himself back to reality, ignoring the scent of gunpowder that emitted from him. 

He looks over the room once more. Jack finally sitting up but still holding his bloody nose as Niki supported him, Ranboo practically having a  _ panic attack  _ as purple particles seems to fester around him, Puffy looks despondent as she stared right through the dirt floor, everyone else was in a state of distraught as nobody even  _ wanted _ to come near Tommy’s rotting corpse. 

Everything is a mess. And for once he doesn’t know how to fix this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, originally this is only supposed to be 2 chapters but the 2nd half ended up being too long so i had to split it so ye. 
> 
> Anyways this is only the start of feral Tubbo so just await for this boy to just burn the whole world down for his best friend :]


	3. Please, don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really pushed myself to finish this but i'm proud of it. 
> 
> so once again, i'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes (i wrote this in like 1-3 am)
> 
> Still enjoy :]

They held a funeral for Tommy the very next day. 

Bad along with Eret setted up a pyre at the ruins of L’manburg. It seemed fitting as it was Tommy’s home, the last place where Tommy found happiness.. .and lost it.

In that pyre, laid Tommy, he wore a clean pair of his classic red and white shirt but over that was the old L’manburg revolution outfit, no speck of blood or holes at all. Someone had the _bright idea_ to fix it and make Tommy wear it. Though, they did ask Tubbo if it was alright, none of it mattered anyway as he stayed sullen throughout the process. At least, he looked far better compared to the disaster that was yesterday. 

Now, usually when one loses all their canon lives, instead of vanishing in a puff of smoke and respawning somewhere else, their corpse would be left behind. Such as the brittled body of Jschlatt collapsing in the ruined camarvan and was then put in a coffin for commemoration while Wilbur’s corpse was left  _ rotting _ in the very button room where he blew up his nation. No one had the courage or heart to gather his corpse and have a proper funeral for him. Not even Phil. 

But for Tommy, the boy who was forced to grow up and fight in so many wars, deserved a proper funeral. One meant for a hero. 

It took a while but everyone was practically there, except for Dream and Techno. ( No one has actually seen them since doomsday. ) Good, it would’ve been a bloodshed if they were there. Though to Tubbo’s surprise, Phil did arrive along with Ranboo at his side as they stood at the very back of the procession. Shockingly enough, no one tried to tell him to leave. Maybe due to the dried tear tracks of a father who has lost another son. Pity. 

The whole world seemed to mourn along with its members as the dark clouds covered every inch of the sky, sombering everyone’s already dampened mood. 

But it was all a blur to Tubbo. He didn’t register any of the eulogies from Quackity’s discomposed voice, Eret’s regretful tone, Niki’s pitiful sobs, nor everyone else that decided to speak. Nobody pushed Tubbo or Phil to go up and speak. Maybe, for fear of pushing things too far. Maybe… (No one did forget the savage and furious look that was burning in Tubbo’s small form. The snarl and cold tone that was far from the bee loving boy that they all knew.)

Though, Tubbo does remember when they finally lit the pyre. A small weak flame instantly grew to a brilliant bright mass that ablazed Tubbo’s vision. It reminded him so much of Tommy, his bright personality, the intense emotions he always gave off, and his golden hair that shone under the sun. He didn’t even realize that he tried reaching forward when he felt someone gently touching his shoulder. In his dazed state, he recognizes the green hair pushed back by a crown, a mask covering his face that resembles a creeper. It’s Sam with a worried expression that seems so constant nowadays...he hates it. 

The heavens above, suddenly, let out a roar of thunder and soon rain followed. Putting out the brilliant flame of what was left of Tommy. Nothing was left but the ashes and smoke as it filled his lungs once more...he fucking _ hates _ it. 

For a while, no one left no matter how harsh and cold it got under the rain. But soon, Niki left. Puffy left. Eret left. Quackity left. Sapnap left. Everyone else left till it was only him and Sam, soaking wet as Tubbo stays rooted from his spot. A kind hand caressing his back in a reassuring matter. A quiet gesture saying, _ ‘everything will be alright.’ _

He promised that he didn't let out a gut wrenching scream till the thunder washed out his voice, till his own throat was wrecked and sore just like his body. Just like the many promises he had for the future. Broken. 

\----

Not once did Tubbo look back as he trudged off the prime path, carrying what little valuables he had left. He settled in a far away land in the snowy tundra. 

He thought it could be a safe haven for him and, maybe, others. But that thought was instantly smashed through the wall along with his earlier belongings when he couldn’t contain the fury that kept  _ burning _ in him. 

No, he built Snowchester with the immediate idea of gaining  _ power _ . A type of power that was proven to only be understood on this goddamn server. Violence  _ is _ the universal language, afterall. 

So, he starts working. 

Day in and day out. That’s all he ever did. 

He, however, did build a small cottage house that looked homely enough, but the inside was as cold and bland like the rest of this winter desolate land. He didn’t bother trying to make it his home when the only home he ever had always kept being taken away from him. 

He sighs. Though, it wasn’t always empty. People somehow found his supposedly- _ secret  _ place and often visited him. Ender, why couldn’t they just leave him alone? 

The first instance of another being in his land was a chest that was left on his doorstep. Upon inspecting it, inside was almost a full stack of diamond and gold blocks, a few netherite ingots, and a couple of TNT. There was a little note saying,  _ ‘I’m sorry,’ _ underneath everything. He couldn't recognize the handwriting, unfortunately. That didn’t stop him from crumpling it and throwing it back in the snow. He did bring the chest inside, shoving all of it in one of his larger chests in the basement. 

(Honestly, he didn’t know what to do at his sudden gain of wealth. He hasn’t consciously thought of gathering materials just to be rich. No, he gathered materials so he can _ hurt _ everyone else.)

Immediately after that, Puffy came in, tentatively knocking on his door, hope radiating in her fluffy form as she shoved a box of cookies(?) in his empty hands and promptly left. 

The very next day, as he was building his “factory,” Sam arrived. He arrived with a variety of materials on him. It ranged from redstone, pistons, and levers to gold blocks and a beacon. Tubbo never asked for it, but he can’t complain about free shit  and a friendly face.

Even Quackity, along with Sapnap, and some others would visit him from time to time. Either to check up on him or to cheer him up...it never works. He would always tell them to just piss off somewhere else. Honestly, he doesn’t have time for this. 

Sometimes, he could hear a faint whisper that flew along with the wind. Sometimes, it would mock him, laugh at him, or join in with another voice just to say nonsense. But, he could never see anything past the falling snowflakes softly gliding through, it was always just him in this empty damp forest. Maybe, he’s finally going insane? Most likely. Does he care? Fuck no. 

What he does care is that practically half of the server was constantly on his doorstep, having some sort of agenda with him whether it was leaving gifts or pity or  _ both _ . It’s all the same to Tubbo.

Nevertheless, he’s glad none of them tries to stay or hangout with him for more than 5 minutes before shouting at all of them to fuck off. Frankly, he just can’t take the inevitable and eventual awkwardness of small talk and then forcing him talk about...something else. At least, Jack hasn’t tried to visit him, he’s honestly not sure what he’ll do if he does. (Probably break more than his nose) 

Honestly, it amazed him how no one has stumbled upon him working inside the “factory.” They always caught him in his house or sometimes they would wait patiently outside for him; for whatever reasons. 

So he’s comforted by the sounds of drilling, metal scraping on each other, and fumes of chemicals that wafted his entire senses. It’s almost there. His blistered hands and scarred body focused everything on this new project. He _ needs  _ for this to work. He’ll make sure of it. No matter how much it takes. No matter how much bloodshed, chaos, death. He’ll make sure it fucking detonate-

“Tubbo?”

“Ender fuck!” He almost drops a vat of acidic liquid on himself. Potentially losing all his progress and giving himself more burns than his body could take. He turns, ready to scream at whoever decided to fucking decided to...“Ranboo? What are you doing here?” Ender, he probably should’ve had better security measures if Ranboo somehow stumbled in. Maybe, putting a sign  _ ‘DO NOT ENTER’ _ isn’t the most efficient. 

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Ranboo let out exasperatedly, “You weren’t at your house so I- Are those nukes?!”

Ah,  _ shit. _

“Tubbo-”

“I need you to leave these premises. Now.”

“No! What the-” the enderman hybrid shook his head, fists clenched at his side, “Tubbo this isn’t like you.” 

He raises his eyebrow. “Guess, you’ve never known me then.” 

Something in Ranboo’s face shifted, his eyebrows pinched and mouth tightened in a thin line, “Tommy wouldn’t want this. He wouldn’t want any of this!” He refuses to acknowledge the way he flinched at the name that hasn’t been uttered in so, so long. How dare he use  _ his _ name against Tubbo. 

“Well,  _ Tommy _ isn’t here, is he?” He viciously removed his goggles, slamming down all of his materials, “And who’s fault do you think that is?!”

Of course, they know who. Everyone on this fucking server knows who’s fault it is.

“ _ Dream _ has taken everything from me...so i’ll take everything from him,” He lets a manic grin stretch on his face, slowly walking towards Ranboo. 

“By killing everyone?!” A simmering pot of emotions bubbled in his heterochromic eyes, “If Tommy was here, he would’ve told you to get off your fucking high horse, Tubbo.”

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, filled with glee and _ malice _ , “That’s the thing, Ranboo...he’s not here. So who do you think can stop me? You?”

He relishes in the fear that it carved in Ranboo as his hand twitched at his side, ready to summon his weapon at his will. But he hasn’t. How naive. 

“I’d like to see you try, memory boy.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” he pleads, so much conflicted emotions etched on his face. Yet, he still hasn’t brought out his weapons. His fucking mistake. 

“I have been toyed and used, Ranboo. It’s my turn to play,” Tubbo drawls, clenching his fists as blinding energy took in the solid form of his enchanted netherite sword, “and I want the world to  _ burn _ .”

He wants to be delighted at the smell of toxins and gunpowder. He wants to sooth the utter rage and fury that filled his entire being. He wants to bathe in the blood that would paint not only the walls of every building but the very fields, the crater, the prime path in dark crimson. He wants so many things, but the universe clearly hated him as Ranboo fled the moment that Tubbo took out his sword. He lets out a sigh of frustration. 

Pathetic. 

\---

Tubbo should’ve expected this. Of fucking course, he should’ve. 

Two looming figures patiently stood outside his door. Both clad in layers upon layers of elegant royal blue clothing with gold accents on it. One in a long elegant pink braid and the other in a green and white bucket hat. 

He leans on his door frame, trying to be as nonchalant as possible despite how rapid his heart is beating, “What do you want now? To blow up something I care about again?”

“That’s not necessarily a bad idea,” Techno grits out. 

“Well tough shit, _ Dream _ has already beaten you there,” he spat bitterly. 

He obviously struck a nerve in the Blade, already reaching for his weapon when Phil, all of a sudden, stepped in, putting a gentle hand on Techno’s arm. He smiles so  _ patronizing _ at Tubbo, ”Can we come in?” 

He scoffs, ”I don’t see why I should.” 

Phil lets out a sigh, looking as old as his actual age, “We just want to talk.”

They were at a standstill. Broken, dull sapphire eyes staring at such familiar ones. Fuck, he hates the fact that it’s such a  _ similar _ shade to Tommy’s. A flicker of blue back when they were still boys, out looking for an adventure. 

“...Fine.” 

He kicks the door wide open, not caring about the snow getting in nor the hinges almost breaking  _ again _ . 

Techno and Phil settled down on the small table in the corner of his living room, sitting on the creaking chairs as Tubbo looked through his pantry looking for something to drink. He reaches for a box, already heating the water he has prepared. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks, sorting out all the mugs he has as he waits for the water to boil. 

“Ranboo sent us…worried about something,” Phil vaguely answers. He groans internally, he should’ve expected Ranboo to come running to Techno and Phil. 

“I see.” His back is still turned, watching the water erupt from the bubbling heat. 

Dense silence shot through the room. The clangs and silent thuds coming from Tubbo as he carefully poured the boiling water unto the mug as the dried and fresh leaves floated at the very top. He walks to the table, gently putting the steaming mugs in front of all three of them. 

He doesn’t bother waiting for them to drink when he takes a sip of his tea, a burning sensation covers his tongue, but at this point he’s familiar with that now. “Y’know Phil, Techno, you’re right. I’ve learned my lesson.”

They looked at each other, still not touching the mugs in front of them. How ungrateful. 

He sighs, “The only way to bring peace on this land is by becoming powerful. All I wanted was peace and safety for me and Tommy... But y’know it’s been proven time and time again, the only way for that to happen is to cause mass destruction.” He leans on the back of his chair, savoring the uneasy looks passing through Techno and Phil, “So why not be powerful?”

Techno scoffs, “You're a power-hungry fool, Tubbo. You’re letting power corrupt you-

“And you’re not?” Tubbo let out a laugh, “Technoblade let me remind you that you’re one of the most powerful people on this server. You blew my fucking nation till it reached bedrock!” He’s standing up now, knocking his chair over as he slammed his hands on the table, “You’ve single handedly fought ten people all at once like it was  _ nothing _ . So don’t. Don’t give me this  _ bullshit _ of a speech that I’m corrupt when you blew up my home,  _ Tommy’s _ home.” 

Techno rivaled Tubbo’s own furious anger as he stood up as well, “It wasn’t a home, it was a drug van-”

“A drug van that has brought safety and peace to people who had  _ nothing _ .”

He could faintly hear the ceramic mug hitting the floor, breaking into millions of pieces as colorless liquid seeping into the floorboards. 

“It may have been a drug van to you. But to me, it was more than a  _ fucking _ drug van.” It was where they found safety from people like Dream. It was where Tommy and Tubbo had the happiest memories along with Wilbur at their side. It was where they just got to be kids. He glowers at Techno, “You know nothing. So don’t speak to me like you were there from the beginning.” 

Phil, probably, at his limit, flared his wings, “Don’t you think i’m hurting? That we’re not all hurting from this? He was my  _ son _ ,” his voice choking on the last word, glazed eyes refusing to let tears fall. 

“A son that you barely cared for.” He felt a warm liquid running through his hand, the red running through his chest and finally reaching his vision. “I’m honestly not surprised that you forgot that I was even part of the family. I know, Phil, that you barely had time to take care of any of us. I mean fuck! Wilbur was more of a father than you could ever be,” a chuckle bubbled through his mouth, “You don’t even know a fraction, an _ atom _ of what i’m feeling, of what i’ve been through…” 

A beat passes. But that beat was all it took to remind him of everything. From the first ever war, to his execution, to Tommy’s exile up until the fight against Dream with  _ him _ dying. He swallows the lump in his throat that he didn’t know formed, “You may be a god to everyone else...But to me, you’re nothing. Now, get out before I blow up  _ everything  _ you’ve ever cared about.”

He doesn’t let himself fall till Techno and Phil are completely gone from Snowchester. He refuses to let out the sob that’s been wracking through his body. He refuses the shakes coursing through as tears and snot and blood engulfed the ruined tea. He refuses to admit how despite being inside a sweltering house, he’s still fucking cold. 

\---

He clutches unto the broken compass. It’s been so long since he’s seen the bench. 

He hasn’t seen it since the funeral, the day he left. The bench has a gold plaque on the back engraved with “TommyInnit: Our Beloved Hero.” Wilting flowers, dusty music discs, and jewels of all kinds were spread across it so carefully with such reverence and care. In reality, it’s nothing but a glorified tomb. 

Nonetheless, Tubbo moves the flowers and gems that sat on his spot, carefully placing it on the floor, and sits down. The sun as bright and boisterous as ever finally faces him, giving him the warmth his body has been craving for  _ months _ . If he tries hard enough, he can hear the soft tune reaching his ear, Tommy right by his side babbling about something, probably a passing joke, as they bask in the sunset. It almost feels like hom-

“Pawn, it’s lovely to see you. Did you miss me?”

It’s suddenly gone. He snaps back to reality...it’s gone. He faintly hears someone behind him, the grass crunching under the quiet footsteps.

“I’ve heard you’ve been building nukes. Honestly, it warms my heart that you’ve gone through _ so _ much effor-”

“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, right now.”

“Well,” he drawls, “haven’t you ever thought why I sided with Schlatt?”

Tubbo’s so  _ sick _ of that name. He snarls out, “Don’t care.”

That bastard just continued on, ignoring him as Dream sat on the place where  _ he _ used to sit, not caring at all as he knocked all the items off, “He gave me this book. A special book. It gave me the power to control life and death itself-”

“Cut to the chase.”

“I can bring Tommy back to life.”

A blaring static noise rang through his head. All the air in his lungs has left him as an image of Tommy pops up in the distance. The very same one that haunts him everytime he closes his eyes. A cool breeze swishes his L’manburg uniform, a beaming smile directed at him as Tommy frantically waves and calls out:  _ “Tubbo! C’mon, big man. Wilbur’s waiting for us!.” _ Oh, he wants to desperately follow. To latch unto him for dear life and never let go. And Tommy would get to call him clingy...it’ll be like the old times where it’s just Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy. He can...No. No. No. He quickly pushes the heel of his hands to his eyes, forcing the tears to go back

“How do I know you’re not lying?” He refuses to let his voice tremble, coming off as a whisper, the bitter taste of bile sitting so languishly on his throat. 

Dream, not a care in the world, shrugs, “You just have to trust me, pawn. I mean, are you really gonna screw up your  _ only _ chance to see your best friend?”

Tubbo’s thumb unconsciously caresses the cracks and dents and bumps of the compass. Somehow he can still make out the engraved name on the side:  _ Your Tommy _ . It doesn’t point him anywhere, it doesn’t spin. It just lays on his hand, mocking him but it also gives him...comfort in a way. He knows he’s the side character to everyone’s story, even his. But with Tommy there, he always felt safe and powerful. Ready to take on the world with their wit and pranks. But the world is cruel, unkind. Just like him. 

He stands up. 

“Wait, where are you going?” 

He barely acknowledges the question as he continues onwards back to his base. 

“We’re not done here,” Dream’s booming,  _ demanding _ voice echoed throughout the open area. Were he the same boy a few months back, he would’ve been completely compliant. But no, that boy was long gone. 

He stops in his tracks, but his back still not turned, “Dream...we are done. And frankly, I would be a shitty friend to have Tommy go through all this  _ shitty _ things again. So honestly, go fuck yourself.” Without looking back, he flips him off. 

“Hey!” 

Nimble fingerless gloves brutally gripped his shoulder. But Tubbo was quicker. He knocked Dream’s hand but latched onto it as he  _ pulled _ using his small stature and the momentum to deliver a loud  _ SMACK _ by using his fists. Dream’s mask let out a satisfying  _ crack _ , leaving him to clutch his almost bare face, leaving him  _ vulnerable _ . 

Tubbo kicked him hard on the chest, making Dream fall backwards on the splintered pathway. He stomps his foot down on Dream’s chest, letting out more satisfying snaps and cracks of bones. Hearing the small whimper come from this so-called god, made his blood boil hotter than the boiling lava in the nether. He summons his sword, as he lets the tip of it rest on Dream’s neck, putting light pressure just enough for the false god to _ bleed. _

Flaming poisonous green eyes glared directly at him, “ _ You- _ ”

“Me,” he doesn’t hold back the manic smile that spreaded so naturally on his face. He wants to savor the bit of fear that’s in Dream’s ugly green eyes. He wants to cut open Dream’s neck, let a spurt of red crimson finally paint the prime path as he gurgles and begs for mercy, as he bleeds himself dry. Just like what he did to Tommy, but this time no one is there to hold Dream. 

But, no. He needs to stay focused. 

Before that, he stomps and kicks Dream’s head and chest over and over and over again; for a good measure. Hearing the helpless groans of pain and seeing the bruises starting to form soothe the vicious black tar that’s slowly coating the insides of Tubbo’s chest. 

For a moment, Tubbo thought that Dream would strike him now. Take his beloved axe and swing it across his face, yet he continues to lay there with his arms and hands trying to cover everything that’s vulnerable about him. What a joke. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have some more important matters to attend to.” 

With a turn of his heels, he leaves Dream all on his own. Bleeding and injured but, most importantly,  _ alone _ . 

\---

No one expected it. 

No one could’ve expected the sharp whistling sound cutting through the air would transform the whole world that they knew into a world of agony and flames. A blaring static noise forced itself through the eardrums of the people that survived the impact. Cries of suffering and shouts of help went unheard as the land below and above crumbled unto them, ultimately suffocating them. Even if they did survive everything, the radiation would’ve gotten to them, he made sure of it. 

Through all the shrieks and chaos, a boy could be seen sitting on a bench. A calm expression painted on his face as he let the world collapse around him. Peace and torture overwhelmed his senses as a white burning pain consumed not only his ragged body but broken soul when-

White opaque walls glimmer all around him. Tubbo traces his hand on the smooth quartz as if it wanted to lead him somewhere. Huge archways, meticulously crafted rooms and balconies adorned this castle. It's magnificent and beautiful. The very sight of it leaving him breathless. But what took the remaining air from his lungs is seeing a  _ familiar _ blonde, donning a green neckerchief, as he sat on a swing set, waving at him with a huge bright smile that could rival the sun. 

Tubbo ran to him, tackling him down as tears were already running down. Enveloping each other in a _tight_ warm hug, Tubbo already feels like he’s home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to think that the inbetween isn’t necessarily the afterlife already but a pathway there. So every soul must pass through the inbetween. So i’d like to think if Tommy were to die first before Tubbo then he would refuse to pass through it. He’d rather wait a millennia than leave Tubbo behind.
> 
> Also despite my love for feral Tubbo and angst, i wanted to give this fic a happier ending so ye 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Y’know how Tubbo blocked a firework by shielding Tommy even though he’s probably traumatized by fireworks? Well I wanted to create angst of what if the opposite happened in the finale so here it is
> 
> Anyways   
> Follow my tubmlr: @terrible-ass-always  
> Follow my twitter: @likeadabee


End file.
